Dark Spirit
by digi harpy
Summary: Five years has past since the whole D-reaper thing and Henry is acting wierd. Can Susie find out why. Please R&R. Chapter 2 and 3 are up!
1. So It Begins

Hi there. You probaly read my other fanfic, Vampire Takuya. Well I got another fanfic for ya. This one takes place in season 3 and five years after the D-Reaper stuff. Really five years after the tamers lost their Digimon. Any way, just read the story to see what happens.  
  
  
  
I'd like to say that someone may see something that may look like their idea, well the story ain't all about that.  
  
Discailmer: I don't own digimon. I only own my made up digimon and motify cards.  
  
*******************  
  
The Dark Spirits  
  
CHAPTER1:A NEW START  
  
The story start as a girl, around the age of eleven is riding a bike down the streets.  
  
********************  
  
  
  
"Got to get there on time, got to get there on time.' Those were the words that were going through my head as I peddled my way down the street. I was trying to get to the park before my friends started the tornement with out me. But I think I'm going way to ahead of myself. Let me start at the begining.  
  
My name is Susie Wong. You probaly heard that last name before because my older brother was in that whole D-Reaper insedent. Fve years past after that thing. Henry, my older brother, had never forgiven my dad for the trouble he caused after that insedent when our digimon had to leave us. Luckly Takato had found a way to get them back. Life has been pretty normal since then, cept the fact that Henry still won't forgive dad and that he parly specks any more. Any way, enough with the past and on to the presend time.  
  
I peddled my bike as fast as I could. I then saw the park. "Only one 1 block left till I get there," I wispered to myself. Most of the gang was there already. I made it just on time. Although I did crash into Kazu when I got there.  
  
"Hey Susie, What took you so long?" Rika asked me as I got up and started to brush myself off.  
  
"Henry of course. I mean he alwas refuses to come when we want him to," I explained. Everyone wasn't shock. Henry really didn't want to do any with us any more. He had really change the past years.  
  
"So we going to start this tornement or what?" Kazu exclaimed as he brush the last speck of dirt off him. Everyone nodded, then we all headed for the center of the park. Normaly we would us uor digimon cards to play. But now that we have Digimon partners, we play with them. We just make sure they don't get deleted. Think of it as "Digimon training".  
  
As usual, I always when first. I got to go up against Kenta and Marineangemon, a real challenge. "Digimotify!" I shouted as I slashed a card through my digivice, "Hyper speed activate!" Lopmon, my partner, becane to move faster than normal. She looked like a blur at the rate she was going. Marineangemon was more confused then a brainless ideot, but not that confused to attack. "Kahuna wave!" She cried as a bunch of little heart shaped attacks. Luckly, they mist. "Now Lopmon,'' I said as I got another card out of my pocket, "Time to end this. Digimotify, Hyper attack activate!" I then slashed the card through my digivice. Lopmon opened her mouth and...BOOM! A humuguse blast came out. It knocked Marineangemon rigth into the ground. She had those little anime swriles on her eyes. I was doing well for the rest of uor game. That is untill Renamon pulled a fast one on me. We basicly just stayed there till we got tired.  
  
"So susie," Takato started, "do you think you could get henry to come next week?"   
  
"I don't know,'' I replied, '' I mean, he barely talks any more. ever since dad had 'forgot' to tell henry that using the Jugernaut would get ret of our digimon, he really keeps to himself now a days." I explained  
  
''Talk about holding a grudge,'' Kazu blurted.  
  
"No offence Susie, but isn't Henry taking this a little sereously?" Rika asked.  
  
"He is, but that's just how he is. When he gets mad at someone fo betraying him, he can keep a huge grudge," I explained. I then got up from my spote on the ground and brushed some dirt off. "We better get going Lopmon,'' I said to her. She nodded and jumped onto my shoulder. We waved goo bye to the others and we leaft.  
  
We were riding quietly on our way home. as usual, lopmon broke our silent ride. ''Is there something wrong Susie?'' She asked. I stoped in my tracks.  
  
"Well, it's Henry,'' I started, "The others are right, he is taking things a little seriuosly. I mean the only one he ever talks to now a days is me. All he does is go to school, go on the computer, eat, and sleep I think?"  
  
"Oh momentai Susie," Lopmon sejested.  
  
I look at her with a confused look. "I think you spend to much time with Terriermon," I said. We both started laughing before I saw the timeon my watch. "Uh oh, we better get home before mom get worried,'' I said. We then raced home.  
  
"I'm home," I said as I passed the door of my apartment. The house was quiet. So quiet that I could hear typing from Henry's room. I whent over and knocked on the door. "Hey Henry," I said. He didn't reply. "It's me, Susie,'' I said.  
  
"Yeah," He said.   
  
"Can I come in?" I asked.  
  
"For what?" He asked back. He always wants an explenation to why someone wants to come into he's room. If you say, ''To talk," then that will get you a "No''.  
  
"I just want did to asked you some quistones that's all," I replied. The typing stoped.  
  
"I got do think for a while so can you come back later?" He asked as he started to type again.  
  
I sighed and replied, "Sure.''   
  
I then walked into my room. I laid on my bed as Lopmon sat on the chair that was next to my computer. I was really starting to get anoed by how Henry is acting. But maybe he has a reason. I looked at the table next to my bed. on top were just some dolls, and a picture. The picture was tooken five years ago. In it was Henry and me. I stared at it, wishing I could see the smile Henry had on his face when we took it.  
  
"Susie," I heard Lopmon wispered. I turn to her. She had a book in her hands. She jump over to my lap and showed me it. It was a photo album filled with pictures that were tooken five years ago. i smiled and we looked at the pictures together. "Susie, I'm so glad that you don't play with Ms. Pretty Pants no more," Lopmon said. We both started gigling.  
  
The next morning I woke up to the smell of delisouse smelling food. The smell made my mouth water. Then there was a knock on my door. I got up to open the door. When I did, no one was there. There was then a tug on my pants. I looked down to see Terriermon. He was holding a plate of egg, toast, sausage, and bacon. "Wow Terriermon, I didn't know you could cook?" I stated.  
  
"Of course I can't cook. Henry made it for you," He said as I took the plate from him. "He said he was sorry for not talking to you yesterday." He added.  
  
"Well tell my big brother I said 'thanks," I told him. I gave him a pat on the head and whent into my room.   
  
Lopmon woke up to the smell of the food. I placed on my desk as she was coming toward it. "Lets eat!" She procailmed. She took one of the forks on the plate and started to scarf down the food.  
  
"Careful, you might eat the fork," I warned as I took the other fork fromed the plate and started eating.  
  
Afteer breackfest, I got dressed and grabbed a bag from the ketchen. "Henry, I'm going to out for a while," I said. he didn't say any thing so i just leaft.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ok, so I hoped you like this story, please R&R. 


	2. A Dark Turn Out

Digi harpy: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I"M SORRY!!!! I **SOOOO** didn't mean to take this long to update Dark Spirits. My computer like shut don't during the entire summer and I lost all of the chapters I was going to update. so I had to start **ALL **over. Since you all were so kind for waiting, I'm trying to updating 5 chapters at once. I may only be able to do two though. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, There would be a new season out. But I don't. So if you sue, I'll hunt down each and every one of you and then there will be trouble.

**Dark Spirits: Chapter 2; A dark turn out**

The streets of Shinjuku was pack with people today. People were walking about. Some were shopping, some were dating, others were just hanging out. One girl, though, seemed to be looking for someone. As she walked along the streets, her jet black hair just being free in the wind, her head kept looking all over the place. She stoped in fornt of a computer hardware store. Her emerald eyes fixed souly on one person in there as she looked through the window. Patiently, she waited for the person to be done with his earrens.

After a LONG time, the boy she was waiting for finally came out. He was wearing an all black T-shirt with grey jeans. He had white wrist bands to match. The thing the girl liked most about the boy way his blue hair and grey eyes. "It's about time you got out of that store Henry. What were you doing in there that tooked so long? Buying the store!?" the girl asked him.

Henry just stared at the girl drest in an Japanese school uniform and sighed. "All I was doing was getting some parts for our little project Shikon. Is that a crime?"

"I guess not. But did ya' have to take an HOUR to get 'em? Everyone else is getting really tired of waiting ya' know."

"Let's just go already." Henry and the girl name Shikon both walked in the direction of the park. Unbenounce to them, two people were listening to this very interesting conversation Henry and this girl was having. One of them had golden spiked-up hair that was being covered by a visor. He had on a white T-shirt under a blue shirt and dark-blue jeans. Next to him was a girl who had on a Chinese outfit. Which was pink. She had pink pony-tails and looked Chinese with a mix of Japanese.

"Well that explains were your brother's been Suzie," the boy said to his girl friend. "I wonder if they're...you know?"

"Knock it off Kazu," Suzie told him, "She's propely in a science clue with him."

"Yeah. The LOVE kind of science." Kazu started cluckling, but stopped when he saw the look on Suzie's face.

"Look. Let's just say they're friends and leave it at that."

"Or we could follow them and see which one of us is right." Suzie then gave Kazu one of the coldest stairs and said...

"Ok," with that, the two of them went off and followed Henry and his new friend.

After what seemed like and hour, the had followed Henry and his friend into the park and right in front of where Takato used to keep Guilmon. Sence wild Digimon were now often seened almost every where, Guilmon now live with Takato in his house. Any way, Kazu and Suzie hid in the bushes as Henry and this girl he's with went into the small shed.

"Alright, I'm going after them," Kazu said. Before Suzie could dissagree, Kazu was already up the steps, up to the opened gates and......BANG! He was then sent fly back into the bush he was hiding in. Suzie rush to his side. "Are you alright Kazu?" she asked with consern for her boyfriend.

"Yeah," he said as he got up. "but I don't get what just happened." Suzie's gaze went from Kazu to the shed. She grapped a rock and walk up the steps. To her surprise, her brother and this mystery girl were no where in sight! They just vanished! "Well so much for seeing what they were doing," she said as she turned around and tossed the rock behind her shoulder. Then something hit her in the head. She turned around to find the rock she threw was now on the floor next to her and.......may not have believed it if she didn't see it at first.......a barrier! That was why Kazu was flung back. A barrier was there. But two quetions plauged her mind. 1: How did henry and that girl go through the barrier and 2: how did it get put up in the first place?

Digi Harpy: Ok. Now that was my SHORTESS chapter I've ever written. I'ts a good thing I'm adding more than one chapter or you readers would be very angry.

Shikon: Pops up from no where Hi ya!

DH(Digi Harpy): AHH! What the hell?

Shikon: Hey why are you so suprised? You did make m-...

DH: NO! You'll ruin the rest of the story!

Shikon: Well next chapter you're going to tell the basics of the story any way so I don't see the harm in telling what I am.

DH: I do! Quick! Go to the next chapter before she starts spitting out info!!


	3. Legend Of The Dark Ones

**Dark Spirits: Chapter 3; Legend of the dark ones**

After what had happened to her and Kazu, Suzie desided to tell the others at her house. "Ok. So let me get this straight," Takato started, "the two of you were following Henry and this girl all the way to where I used to keep Guilmon. And when you tried to get in, there was a force field?" Kaze and Suzie both nodded in respounce.

"But why woulld the two of you even follow him in the first place?" Rika asked.

"Well umm.....you see.....uhhhhh. Kazu you think of something!" Suzie depanded.

"Me? Why do I have to?"

"Because it was your idea."

"Yeah but he's your brother."

"Your the one who hit the force field first."

"And?"

"And you should-..."

"Would any one like some cookies?" Suzie's granmother asked as she walked in with a patch of fresh, gormay, chocolate cookies. Everyone raised their hand for two reasons, 1: stop Suzie and Kazu from arguing and 2: for the cookies! Suzie's granmother put down the tray of cookies on a taple in the middle of the room. Suzie's granmother was visiting from China and it was pretty neet to have her around. Although the old lady did thean to ease-drop.

"Thanks grams," Suzie thanked as she helped her grandmother placed down the tray.

"You're welcome Suzie," the wise old woman said and she went into the ketchen. "Oh suzie. I couldn't help but over hear your problem with Henry." _Oh great. She lisented in on us......again._ Suzie though as she reached down for a cookie. "It reminds me of a story I once told him."

"Gram, no offence, but is it just me or do everything remind you of a story you once told me or Henry?" Suzie asked politely. Her granmother just laughed.

"Suzie dear, you may want to hear this in perticular."

Suzie looked at her friends and they all just shrugged. "Ok. Why not." Her grandmother nodded and began.

"Long ago, in a time of demons and sorssery, there was another world. This world was a realm that contained spirits of the dead and spirits with uninmagenal power. Now, our world and this "Spirit World" were never to be united for if so, both worlds will go into ten thousand years of eternal darkness. The only way to open the gate into the "Spirit World" was to perform a sertain ritual. For years, no one has dared to do this. But that all changed...."

**10000 thousand years ago**

Anceint China was very different from now. There were fields, after fields, after fields of well....fields. People were happy and worked hard. Children played happely while there parents work. Mothers were out in the markets. Every thing was peaceful. Not even demons wished to reak havic on this day. There was only one problem.

In a temple shworded in a dark aura, a dark preist was chanting something in a mirror. As he chanted, the mirror started to warp and change. When he was done, he looked in the mirror to see not his reflection, but a different person. "Hello Lord Balsifor." the man greeted.

"Have you gathered all of the neasesary item?" the demon asked his servant.

"I have my lord. Soon you, your wife and dark generalds will once again live in this world."

"Good. It is important that we return to the human world for my child's birth." the demon said. "I expect you to perform the ritual once the full red-moon is above the dark temple." with that, the demon disapered.

Some where else, in a meadow next to a gorgeuos lake, a boy, no older than 17, was setting on top of a bolder skipping rocks. He had light skin and blue hair. He had sky blue eyes the seemed to sparkle each time he spoke. He had on an old style chinese outfit that was...well...blue. You could probaly tell what was his favorite color. "Lee!" came a cheerful voice from behind him. He turned around to be greeted by a girl walking towards him. She had chestnut hair and brown eyes. She had on an old style chinese out fit as well, but this one was pink. "Hey Shuichon" he greeted his 16 year old sister.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your wedding?" he asked her. Back then, it wasn't unusual for 16 year olds to get married.

"I should, but you forget, the wedding's tonight while the full moon's out." sh reminded him. "I really can't wait."

"I know you can't. You and Hiro as know each other since you two were babies."

"Yeah. So have you heard from Taka and Juri yet? Or Ruki and Ryuu?" Shuichon asked her brother. She needed to know were the two girls were because they were her brides maid(a/n: I have no clue how chinese weddings are like so it may sound a bit american). Lee shoke his head. "Oh. Well I better get going. Mama will be furiouse if I don't get home in time to get in my dress." Shuichon got up to leave and turned to her brother to ask him, "You are coming to my wedding right?"

Lee stopped skipping rocks for a minute. Sure he like Hiro as a good friend ever since his sister met him, but he still couldn't see his sister get married. The two never had a father because he died in a war. Lee was like a father in a way to Shuichon. and like any father, he couldn't bare to see his little daugther get passed off to some man. Even if he knew the guy for a long time! Lee turned to his sister and smile, "Sure I will.''

''Thanks Lee." with that, Shuichon leaft Lee to be by himself.

Hours passed and then it was night. The full moon was beautiful tonight and the lanturns made it even more beautiful. But for a strainge reason, the moon was red.

_any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday.  
_Chinese bells were ringing. Lotus flowers were falling to the floor was the flower girl tossed them in the air while dancing gracefully. This was the start of Shuichon's wedding._  
__Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,  
_Else where, in the confines of the Dark Temple. Another ceremony was being beformed. The evil preist was now placing fourteen different amulates in differnt places. As he placed one in the proper place, a Japanesse characteristic of an element would appear above it. This was the start of the ceremony, for opening the portal to the spirit world._  
Fly   
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.  
_Back at the wedding, everyone waited. In no time, Shuichon arrived on a carrage. She was drest in a beautiful pink slik goune the match the falling lotus. This was one of the happiest moments for her. She was getting married. Nother could possibly ruin this. She looked around as the carrage carried her to the wedding temple. She was looking for Lee._  
All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.  
_In the Dark Temple, the dark preist was now finish in putting the 14 amulets. now the simpols for fire, water, wind, earth, metal, wood, ice, thunder, light, darkness, moon, sun, chaos, and dream were now before him. As the red moon slowly approuched the temple's roof, he started to chant some words._  
Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,  
_Shuichon looked and looked, but yet she couldn't find her brother at all. She began to worrie. What if he was hurt? What if he was in trouble? She then lost her train of though when the carrage came to a stopped. Shuichon looked out in front of her to see her fioncea looking back at her with a smile on his face. Shuichon smile back. _Maybe he's just late._ She thought as she got out of the carrage._  
Fly   
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.  
_The red moon was almost in alinement with the roof of the dark temple. The dark preist was trying to finish the ritual. He started to call a wierd a name one at a time. As he did, the amulate that held the right element would start to glow._  
And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,  
_Shuichon approuched her fioncea. Once she was next to him, the preistess in front of them started the wedding ceremony._  
Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,  
_Now the time was right. The red moon was now above the Dark Temple. The red light coming from the moon hit the open roof. This made a chain reation with all the mirror in the Dark Temple. Each mirror reflected the beams of light until the red moon beans hit a different amulate. AS the amulates started to shine and shake the fountation of the temple, the dark preist could only say one thing to himself......."Sorry Shuichon."_  
Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.  
_The wedding ceremony was almost done. The preistess closed her book and said, "Hiro, you may now kiss your new wife." Hiro leaned forward to kiss Shuichon, was stoped when the earth started to shake madly. Then an explosion caught everyone's addintion. when the smoke cleared from that area, 14 large, dark, and see through figures were now in the sky over the Dark Teplem._  
Any moment, everything can change.  
_One of the figure hovered down to the dark preist who was on the floor gasping for air. "Thank you." the firgure started. "Lee."

**Present Time**

"Why'd you stop Mrs. Wong?" Jeri asked, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"Yeah why? I really wanna know what happened next," Ryo stated. Everyone else agreed.

"Well I just relised....I forgot the rest of the story," Everyone else in the room did an anime fall or face fault.

"That's my grams for ya'," Suzie said.

Unrenouce to them, Henry was listening to the entire story outsie the front door. "So they know now." he murmered to himself.

DH: That's chapter five fore yeah. And if you don't know it yet, the story Suzie's granmother told the Tamers does go with the story. And if you put two and to together, then you get that the story that was told....is real. R&R and I'll post the next chapter. Oh yeah....I need HELP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! There supposed to be 12 more new charaters, but I don't know what to name them so...can you help?


End file.
